


Неочевидные культурные ассоциации (манипы)

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Collage, Gen, M/M, Manip, Single work, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, визуал (нерейтинг)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: В мировой культуре всё давно уже придумано за нас.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	Неочевидные культурные ассоциации (манипы)

## Физруки на трансфере

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87025167.jpg)

## Старики на долге

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87025169.jpg)

## Фиг

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87025174.jpg)


End file.
